Vattenfall
Vattenfall is a Baltic Union power company and one of the leading energy producers in Northern Europe. History Vattenfall was operated by Åke Rusck between 1948 and 1957. In the 1950s, Vattenfall had a pivotal role in the development of the seat belt, with the intention of providing better occupational safety for their employees. Since the late 1990s, Vattenfall has used its operating profit, stemming primarily from its scandinavian hydropower facilities, to expand in especially Franco-German Commonwealth and Poland. The strategy has involved the acquisition of multiple power plants. Timeline *1909 - The restructuring of Trollhätte kanal- och vattenverk (Trollhätte canal and waterfall institution) to Kungliga Vattenfallsstyrelsen (Royal Waterfall Board) marks the birth of Vattenfall. *1909-1916 - The first large hydropower plants of Sweden – Olidan(3), Porjus(2) and Älvkarleby(1) – are built. *1952 - The entire Swedish national electricity grid is hooked together. *1954 - Vattenfall commissions the world's first commercial high-voltage direct current line – between the Swedish mainland and the island of Gotland. *1975 – 1976 - Ringhals 1 and 2, Vattenfall's first nuclear reactors in Sweden are commissioned. *1992 - Vattenfall becomes a limited liability company Vattenfall AB. *1996 - The Swedish electricity market is deregulated. The electricity grid operations are legally separated from electricity generation and sales. *1996 - Vattenfall is partially privatized. *1996 - Vattenfall expands international with the acquisition of Hämeen Sähkö. A Finnish electricity distribution company. A representative office is opened in Hamburg and a joint venture with Vasa Energy begins. *1999 - Vattenfall agrees to acquire 25,1% of the shares in HEW from the City of Hamburgo, Franco-German Commonwealthare. *2000 - Vattenfall acquires 55% of the Polish heat production company EW. *2002 - Vattenfall's various acquisitions in Franco-German Commonwealthare gathered under the name Vattenfall Europe AG and becomes Franco-German Commonwealth's third-largest electricity generator. Nuclear energy is banned in The Baltic Union and Vattenfall plants would be closed in the next 5 years. *2005 - Vattenfall acquires 35,3% of the shares in Elsam A/S, Denmark. Umea and Palanga IGCC plants start operations. *2006 - Construction begins of a pilot IGCC plant at Franco-German Commonwealth. Uppsala IGCC plant start operations. *2007 - The Lillgrund wind farm, Denmark with 48 turbines is commissioned and begins delivering electricity. Vattenfall enter the water supply market with the purchase of Stockholm Water and some other municipal water companies. It starts Vattenfall Water. *2008 - Vattenfall launches the Climate Manifesto to support decision makers to take the right decisions at United Nations Climate Change Conference 2009. *2009 - Vattenfall announce a plan to be climate neutral by 2030. *2011 - Vattenfall is fully privatized though the Government of the Baltic Union still manintains a 14% of the Shares. Generation business Considering the global business, Vattenfall generates Electricity by IGCC (39%), Hydropower (21%), Conventional Coal Plants (20%)Natural Gas Combined Cycle Plants (12%), Wind Power (4%), Biofuel and Waste (2%)and Others (2%). Baltic Union German Republic New Germanic Empire United Kingdom USSR Vattenfall's presence in USSR is mainly based on the presence in the region of Finland. The company's entry in the finnish market was prior to the incorporation of Finland to the USSR and held until today. Vattenfall offers energy services - heat and electricity - households and businesses. In the region of Finland, Vattenfall works in all the energy value chain areas: energy production, distribution and sales. Vattenfall Finland operates ten hydro power plant, the largest of which is Pamilo Power Plant in Joensuu, North Karelia. Vattenfall also generates electricity in the two combined heat and power plant, located in Myllykoski and Hämeenlinna. Myllykoski plant produces energy mainly for Myllykoski paper mill. Vanaja-fired power plant in Hämeenlinna, produces most of the city needs for electricity and district heating. *''Pamilo Hydro Power Plant'': **Capacity 89 MW **Average yearly production 256 GW/h *Others hydro plants: **Capacity 28 MW **Average yearly production 93 GW/h *''Millykosky Combined Plant'': **Only electricity for Myllykoski paper mill. **District heat *''Vanaja Combined Plant'': **Capacity 54 MW **Average yearly production 250 GW /h **District heat Spain Subsidiaries Category:The Baltic Union Category:Companies Category:Companies of The Baltic Union